This invention relates generally to baking mix dispensers and particularly to a dispenser which is attached to the underside of a mixing bowl to receive mix directly from the bowl.
In commercial bakeries, baking mixes such as cake batters, are mixed in large mixing bowls by mixing machines having blades which are vertically retractable to permit convenient mixing at a relatively low elevation.
The conventional method of discharging the mix into cake tins preparatory to baking requires that the loaded bowls, which are sufficiently heavy to require two men to lift them, be raised to a considerable height and the contents tipped into hoppers which dispense metered quantities of the mix into cake tins held at about waist height. The disadvantage of this method is that there is no direct connection between the bowl and the hopper, the hopper is difficult to clean, and considerable energy must be expended to lift and tip the bowl to discharge the contents into the hopper.
Because of this, attempts have been made to develop dispensing pumps. One such pump is disposed within the mixing bowl and provides a vertical piston assembly connected to a vertical discharge pipe. A double check valve arrangement is utilized together with a secondary piston assembly to transfer the mix to a convenient elevation for dispensing purposes. The disadvantage of this type of device, apart from the initial expense, is that the length of discharge tubing required results in considerable cleaning difficulties. Moreover, there is a great deal of waste because the discharge tubing must be filled before dispensing can commence. A further, important disadvantage is that the relatively high pressures used tend to compress the mix and reduce the air entrainment, which is so necessary in a well balanced mix.
The present dispensing device solves the above problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.